POT Holidays: Rikkaidai Halloween
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: It's Halloween you guys! It's a bit late at night but a few of you guys are still up like me. (Little bit of Crack One Shot) Rikkaidai is hanging out with Fraede on Halloween. Fraede has a weird dream, and during the play she's written her main actor had sprained her ankle. What's she gonna do now?


I sweat dropped, "Why must you always gather in my living room?"

Yukimura and Sanada were sitting on the coach calmly, Niou was lying on the floor, sleeping. Marui was eating strawberry shortcake. Jackal and Akaya were playing some video game on my wii. Yanagi was sitting in the single chair, taking data and Yagyu was sitting in the walking chair and was reading a book.

But that wasn't the strangest thing. They were all wearing costumes.

Yukimura was wearing a fallen angel costume, Sanada was wearing a samurai costume, Niou was dressed as a vampire, Marui was dressed as a mad chef, and Jackal was what looked like a wizard. I'm not gonna question it. Akaya was dressed as a demon; Yanagi was dressed as a scientist, and Yagyu was dressed as a vampire as well.

"And why are you guys wearing costumes?"

Marui popped his gum, "Don't you know what day it is today Fraede?"

"Umm… should I Marui-senpai?"

Akaya paused the game, "Seriously Fraede?"

I raised a delicate black eyebrow, "Is there something going on today?"

Niou woke up, "What's going on?"

Yagyu answered, "Fraede-kun doesn't know what day it is today."

Niou started laughing, "That's why it didn't work!"

Jackal asked, "Are you serious Fraede?"

"Is there any reason to not be serious?"

Yukimura started to laugh and I pouted, "Yukimura-buchou!"

Yanagi flipped through his notebook, "97% she doesn't know what today is."

I slid off my shoes and set my bag next to the couch and sat down nest to Fukubucho, "Sanada-fukubuchou, do you know what day it is today?"

Sanada said, "Tarundoru!"

I sighed and kicked Niou's head who was still having a laughing fit that Marui and Jackal joined in on.

"Just tell me!"

He glared and grabbed my foot and pulled me to the ground. My eyes narrowed and I pushed him off and trapped his head in between my legs so he was in a head lock and shoved his arm behind his back, "AH! AH! I'll tell you!"

I let go and I got back up onto the couch, flipping my hair back into place and asked, "So what's up with today?"

Akaya smiled, "Today's Halloween!"

I blinked, "Is that why Niou has been tricking me all day with rubber bats, spiders, plastic skeletons, fake blood, and a ghost all day?"

Yanagi said, "Yes, but Halloween is actually called 'All Hollow's Eve.' Where people go trick or treating to get candy from 'random strangers' and dress in creative costumes. And it is also the day of the play."

Ah yes the play. You see all this week and last week clubs have been assigned to do any activity leading up to Halloween. And since the tennis club is the most famous team we do ours on Halloween. But why a play you ask? Because Yukimura wanted to, that's it. But good thing about this play, the regulars and a few stringers are only in it. The girl manager before me has come back to play the girl in this play and yours truly is the writer and director of this play.

"So you guys want to go trick or treating after the play?"

Marui nodded, "It's free candy."

I sweat dropped, "Of course Marui, but well. Be my guest."

I sat back but Yukimura said, "Ah, but Fraede-kun, you're going too."

…, "I refuse."

Sanada slapped the back of my head and I hit his arm back, thank god that I'm needed for the team as the manager.

"I don't even have a costume."

Marui, Jackal, Yagyu, and Niou popped up behind the couch and a shiver shot down my spine, "W-what?"

They grabbed me and dragged me into my bedroom, "MATTE!"

"JUST TAKE IT EASY!"

"YADDA!"

"LET GO OF THE DOOR!"

"EEK!" (That was not me.)

"OI!"

"ITAI!"

"DASKUTE BUCHOU, FUKU-BUCHOU, YANAGI-SENPAI, AKAYA!"

Akaya played video games again, Yanagi merely took data, Yukimura and Sanada started to discuss tennis practice.

~LATER~

I groaned, "Why this costume?"

I was wearing a girly ninja costume complete with fake kunai, fake shuriken, fingerless gloves, a mask, and my hair tied up high behind me.

Akaya laughed, "Fraede you actually look like a girl!"

I whacked him and said, "Urusaiyo Kirihara!"

He continued to laugh and I blushed, looking to the side, avoiding their gazes. Niou lightly took my chin into his fingers and said, "Don't worry Fraede-chan, you look adorable to me."

I coughed in his face and he stepped back, "What was that for?!"

I hit him, "Don't call me adorable!"

Yanagi nodded, "I approve."

Sanada said, "You look fine."

My eye twitched and Yukimura scolded them, "That's it?! You two..." he looked at me and smiled that sweet smile of his at me, "I think you look wonderful Fraede."

I sighed and said, "So what's this for?"

Marui smiled, "Now it's time to get some candy!"

Jackal coughed, "Slow down Marui, its only 4:45."

Marui pouted and said, "Fine but we're leaving later."

I nodded, giving up and said, "I'm gonna go take a nap, Yagyu wake me up later."

Yagyu nodded briefly at me and I walked upstairs. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, already falling into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes again and found myself in a room completely unknown to me. I looked at the time and saw it was 11 P.M.

I frowned, "Where am I? And wasn't Yagyu supposed to wake me up?"

I walked to the door and opened it, finding myself in a dimly lit hallway with lots of doors to assumingly bed rooms. I walked out curiously and heard voices downstairs. I went to the stairs I could see on the left and saw everybody still in costume.

I walked down and said, "Yukimura-buchou?"

Everyone looked up to me and Yukimura smiled, "Ah you're up, I'm glad to see that Jackal's spell fixed up that wound of yours."

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I never got hurt."

Yanagi frowned, "Do you not remember?"

Marui popped his bubble and said, "Something must have happened when she hit her head on the wall."

I asked, "What happened?"

Niou scoffed, "The only girl of this and you were so weak to let your guard down."

Yagyu chided him, "Niou-kun!"

I didn't reply to Niou and Kirihara continued, "Are you sure you're okay Fraede? You were hurt pretty badly."

I said back, "What are you guy's talking about? I don't understand."

Sanada yelled, "TARUNDORU!"

I sighed and said, "Could you please explain to me what's going on?"

Jackal replied, "Well it's Halloween again and we couldn't go out because hunters decided to surround us. We ambushed them and a group of hunters decided to single you out and you were heavily injured before Marui and I could get there."

"Hunters? Why are people hunting us?"

Niou replied, "Because we're Rikkaidai, the strongest supernatural gang in Nippon."

I didn't reply and said, "I think I need to rest."

Marui laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder, "Stay calm and eat some cake!"

I sighed and said, "You never change, even here."

Yanagi said, "Well you seem to recognize us and or personalities but anything about supernatural you don't remember?"

I nodded and he said, "Well then, Seiichi is a fallen angel, Genichiro is an ancient samurai, Niou is a vampire, Marui is a mad chef, Jackal is a warlock, Akaya is a demon, I am a mad scientist and Yagyu is a vampire as well."

I looked at him and asked, "Then what am I?"

He smiled, "A ninja."

"How is this supernatural at all?!"

"It isn't really but here we are."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "You know what this doesn't make sense any more so-"

I was cut off by an explosion that blasted open our wall, "Shit!"

The smoke disappeared and I saw the Seigaku tennis team holding weapons that normal tennis players shouldn't have.

Niou, who was next to me, said, "Seigaku Hunters."

Tezuka nodded, "Rikkaidai."

There was suddenly high tension in the air and I was puzzled. I looked around and stopped seeing a certain brown haired senpai staring at me with cold blue eyes, "How are you, Fraede-chan?"

I shivered and shot back quickly; using the knowledge I had just learned, "Bad considering the lot of you are surrounding us."

Kaidoh hissed at me and I glared, "Urusai."

Fuji snapped his eyes to me, "I was talking about the s_mall _gift Tezuka and I left."

I clenched my jaw, "Better than that corpse you planed to bury."

We glared at each other, and didn't break our gaze until Marui pulled me back, "Calm down Fraede, we can't win this if you keep flaring up."

I pushed him away and suddenly they attacked. I dodged the tiny senbon Fuji threw at me and jumped onto the couch and then to the chandelier on the ceiling. I swung myself and I landed on the stair's railing, "Tch, come and get me Fuji."

"FRAEDE!"

I looked down to see Kirihara looking worriedly at me, "Don't worry Akaya, I can do this."

I ran up the railing and I heard Sanada scream, "Matte!"

I jumped off the railing and onto the second floor's hallway. I started to run down the hall while looking through my stuff, "Kunai, senbon, daggers, shuriken, paper bombs, smoke bombs… Damnit…"

I hit the ground as I heard a familiar whooshing of daggers and shot some back at Fuji. He dodged it as well and said, "Well, well, isn't the injury infecting you by now?"

I snarled back, "In your dreams."

I threw down a paper bomb onto the floor and got up. I ran from it and heard an explosion. I turned and saw a giant gap that separated Fuji and me.

"Tch," he walked on the wall and headed straight for me. I dodged and I felt a hand slip into my pouch. I resisted my urge to squeal and saw a smoke bomb explode before my eyes.

I felt someone grab me before the smoke settled, "Let's go Fraede!"

I ran after him, him still holding my arm, "Wait Yukimura! What about the others?"

He snapped at me, "They aren't important as you are right now! Let's go!"

"But!"

"No, let's get going!"

He pulled me through what seemed like a maze of hallways and we reached the roof, "We have to escape!"

I saw black wings spread out behind him and I gaped. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I squealed and said, "Y-Yukimura!"

He jumped off from the roof and he flew off, away from what I could now identify as a castle, "Minna…"

"They'll be fine; we'll meet up with them later."

I clenched my jaw and tried to pull away from him. He pulled me closer to himself, "You're overreacting."

"You may think that's the case, but I worry for them."

Yukimura just pat my head, "Calm down it isn't much, and we are always win Rikkaidai.'"

"Buchou…"

"But it's nice to see that you care about us."

I blushed and turned away, "What are you talking about?!"

He looked into my eyes, "You may say that Fraede, but we know you care deeply about us."

"_Fraede-kun! Fraede-kun! Please wake up."_

My eyes snapped open and I saw Yagyu leaning over me. I pushed his face away and coughed, blushing a bit remembering what happened in the dream.

He looked at me and said, "Marui-kun wanted me to tell you that we are leaving to Atobe's party soon."

I nodded thankfully and swung my legs over my bed, "R-right, let's go."

We walked down the stairs and I heard Yukimura, Marui, Akaya, and Niou burst out in laughter.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Yukimura walked over to me and touched my hair. I flinched and felt him fix it, "Your hair is so messy!"

I ducked away from him and fixed my hair, "Let's just get going."

We went to Atobe's Villa and we started to hang out with the other teams. I was talking with Atobe and he said, "How's the play going to be?"

I shrugged, "Fine I guess, it's amateurishly written though."

He ruffled my hair, "Don't doubt yourself."

I pouted slightly and Atobe left to make the announcement that we were going to Rikkaidai for the play.

Time skip

The play was almost done, and I had a very bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, and piss Damnit something did.

I looked down worriedly at the former manager, "Daijobu Hikari-senpai?"

She shook her head sadly, "Gomen Fraede-chan I think I sprained my ankle."

I shook my head, "Its fine Hikari-senpai, I don't mind. But we need to get someone to play your part."

Hikari-senpai, while on stage fell of the stage but landed on the stairs until Niou had caught her as he was on stage as well.

I felt hands plop onto my shoulders, "You should do it Fraede!"

I looked up and saw Marui, "That's ridiculous-"

Yukimura smiled sadistically, "Great idea Marui, you should do it Fraede-chan…"

I shivered and said, "Fine Buchou…"

Later

I sighed, wearing the school girl uniform and the long brown haired wig and Yukimura and I walked out onto stage. I watched as a few of the people I knew fall over in their chairs and had a shocked look on their face.

Sanada, who was playing a business man said, "I need a favor, could you and Tsubame go to the haunted house first?"

(Tsubame- Fraede)

"Why us?" asked Yukimura.

He harrumphed, "If you're too scared, I'll ask James." (James- Jackal)

His eyes narrowed and looked at me, "Do you mind Tsubame?"

I glared at Sanada and said, "No, its fine."

Transition

Yukimura led me to the haunted house entrance and we entered. It was pretty scary but it seemed fine to me, it wasn't good to scare me but then again nothing can scare me.

I would have guessed we were half way through the maze when Yukimura said, "Ne Tsubame?"

I looked at him, "Hai buchou?"

(Tsubame calls him buchou because she is a regular on the boy's tennis team. The tennis team system is still involved)

"Why did you blush when Yasunari woke you up?" (Yasunari- Yagyu, earlier in the play Yasunari woke her up after finding her asleep on the tennis court bench.

I answered, "Well it was just a dream I had…"

"I see… who was it about?"

I flinched at the fierceness in his voice, "A-ano…"

He turned to face me, "As your captain I demand that you tell me."

I turned away, blushing, "E-eto…"

He pinned me against one of the black walls covered with red paint to look like blood, "Tell me!"

His voice echoed around the empty space and I choked out, "You…"

He let me go rather shocked and I said, "It was you buchou…"

He took a few steps back and I turned away, "Please don't look at me like that buchou…"

He took a few steps closer and I felt him hug me from behind, "Does that mean that you love me?"

I blushed profusely, "B-buchou!"

He led me into the dim light and smiled, "You're so cute when you blush!"

I blushed a deeper red and he leaned forward and whispered, "Aishiteru, Tsubame."

He leaned in closer and our lips were almost touching when I felt something grab my arms and legs and a scary face covered with blood popping in front of my face. I let out a yell and flipped over the two people. I felt my heart beat a mile a second and then saw who was there, "NIOU! MARUI!"

They groaned and I heard Kirihara yell in delight from inside the maze, "They did it! They scared Fraede-senpai!"

My friends started to life in the audience and saw as others started to laugh along with them.

I stood there shocked, "Was that the point of this whole thing?! To scare me?!"

Sanada and Yanagi appeared out of no where and nodded curtly, "WHAT?!"

I groaned and said loudly, "I hate you guys!"

The audience laughed louder and I sighed and ripped off the wig, "I'm leaving!"

HEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY

Happy Halloween you guys and hope you have a good night! This series of holidays will continue and once holidays come it will probably different schools. Anyways! Bye!


End file.
